pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Clefable
|evofrom=Clefairy |gen=Generation I |species=Fairy Pokémon |egg1=Fairy |body=06 |type=Fairy |metheight=1.3 m |imheight=4'03" |metweight=40.0 kg |imweight=88.2 lbs. |ability=Cute Charm Magic Guard |dw=Unaware |color=Pink |male=25 |evo= }} Clefable (Japanese: ピクシー Pikushii) is a -type (formerly -type) Pokémon introduced in Generation I. Biology Physiology Clefable appears to be a pink fairy-like Pokémon with brown coloring on top and being completely light pink. It also has small hands and wings enabling it to fly. It also possesses claws on its feet. Natural abilities Clefable has the abilities Cute Charm and Magic Guard along with the hidden ability Unaware. Cute Charm allows the opponent's Pokémon to become infatuated with a 30% chance when they hit Clefable with a physical move while Magic Guard only makes Clefable be affected by attacks instead of Status moves. Unaware ignores the stat changes for a Pokémon. Behavior Clefable is shyer than Clefairy. Because of its good hearing, it doesn't stay in a noisy place. Evolution Clefable is the final evolution of Cleffa. Clefable evolves from Clefairy with the use of a Moon Stone. Game info Game locations |redblue=Evolve Clefairy |rbrarity=None |yellow=Evolve Clefairy |yrarity=None |goldsilver=Evolve Clefairy |gsrarity=None |crystal=Evolve Clefairy |crarity=None |rubysapphire=Trade |rsrarity=None |emerald=Trade |erarity=None |fireredleafgreen=Evolve Clefairy |frlgrarity=None |diamondpearl=Evolve Clefairy |dprarity=None |platinum=Evolve Clefairy |ptrarity=None |heartgoldsoulsilver=Evolve Clefairy |hgssrarity=None |blackwhite=Giant Chasm |bwrarity=Rare}} Pokédex entries |gen=I |redblue=A timid fairy Pokémon that is rarely seen. It will run and hide the moment it senses people. |yellow=They appear to be very protective of their own world. It is a kind of fairy, rarely seen by people. |gold=With its acute hearing, it can pick up sounds from far away. It usually hides in quiet places. |silver=Its very sensitive ears let it distinguish distant sounds. As a result, it prefers quiet places. |crystal=Said to live in quiet, remote mountains, this type of fairy has a strong aversion to being seen. |ruby=Clefable moves by skipping lightly as if it were flying using its wings. Its bouncy step lets it even walk on water. It is known to take strolls on lakes on quiet, moonlit nights. |sapphire=Clefable moves by skipping lightly as if it were flying using its wings. Its bouncy step lets it even walk on water. It is known to take strolls on lakes on quiet, moonlit nights. |emerald=A Clefable uses its wings to skip lightly as if it were flying. Its bouncy step lets it even walk on water. On quiet, moonlit nights, it strolls on lakes. |firered=It has an acute sense of hearing. It can easily hear a pin being dropped nearly 1,100 yards away. |leafgreen=A timid fairy Pokémon that is rarely seen, it will run and hide the moment it senses people. |diamond=Rarely seen by people, it is said to be drawn by the full moon to play at deserted lakes. |pearl=Its hearing is so acute it can hear a pin drop over a half a mile away. It lives on quiet mountains. |platinum=It is very wary and rarely shows itself to people. Its ears can hear a pin drop over half a mile away. |heartgold=With its acute hearing, it can pick up sounds from far away. It usually hides in quiet places. |soulsilver=Its very sensitive ears let it distinguish distant sounds. As a result, it prefers quiet places. |black=It is very wary and rarely shows itself to people. Its ears can hear a pin drop over half a mile away. |white=It is very wary and rarely shows itself to people. Its ears can hear a pin drop over half a mile away. |black 2=Their ears are sensitive enough to head a pin drop from over a mile away, so they're usually found in quiet places. |white 2=Their ears are sensitive enough to head a pin drop from over a mile away, so they're usually found in quiet places. |x=Its hearing is so acute it can hear a pin drop over half a mile away. It lives on quiet mountains. |y=A timid fairy Pokémon that is rarely seen, it will run and hide the moment it senses people. |or=Clefable moves by skipping lightly as if it were flying using its wings. Its bouncy step lets it even walk on water. It is known to take strolls on lakes on quiet, moonlit nights. |as=Clefable moves by skipping lightly as if it were flying using its wings. Its bouncy step lets it even walk on water. It is known to take strolls on lakes on quiet, moonlit nights.}} Stats Generation I-V= |-| Generation VI-= Learnset Leveling Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= TMs/HMs Generation VI= |Rock Smash|40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |Secret Power|70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |Rock Smash|40|100|15|Fighting|Physical|Tough|4|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= |-| Generation I= Egg Moves Tutoring Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= |-| Generation II= Sprites |border= |rbspr = RB 036 front.png |yspr = Y 036 front.png |grnspr = GR 036 front.png |gldspr = G 036 front.png |slvspr = S 036 front.png |cryspr = C 036 front.gif |rbysapspr = RS 036 front.png |emeraldspr = E 036 front.gif |frlgspr = FRLG 036 front.png |dpspr = DP 036 front.png |ptspr = Pt 036 front.png |hgssspr = HGSS 036 front.png |bwspr = Clefable BW.gif |b2w2spr = Clefable BW.gif |xyspr = Clefable XY.gif |xysprs = Clefable Shiny XY.gif |orasspr = Clefable XY.gif |orassprs = Clefable Shiny XY.gif }} Appearances Anime Clefable appears in Clefairy and the Moon Stone where Clefairies evolved via moon stones. A Clefable also appeared in A Real Cleffa Hanger in a Mt. Moon contest. Finally, a Clefable appears in Stage Fight. Trivia *Ariala was a prototype name for Clefable; another name for it is possibly Pixi, from its Japanese name Pixy. *Even though Clefable has wings, it isn't a -type nor can it learn -type moves. Etymology Clefable appears to be based on a star-shaped fairy whilst its name comes from clef (meaning to sing) and fable. Gallery 036Clefable_OS_anime.png 036Clefable_OS_anime_2.png 036Clefable_OS_anime_3.png 036Clefable_AG_anime.png 036Clefable_Dream.png 036Clefable_Pokemon_Stadium.png Clefable-GO.png Category:Stone Evolution Pokémon Category:Medium-Sized Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a three-stage evolutionary line Category:Light Pokémon Category:Normal-type Pokémon Category:Pokémon that had their type changed